Zoológico
by Bro-Chan
Summary: Los Titanes acaban de regresar de Tokyo y aun no se cansan del descanso, decidiendo hacer un paseo grupal hacia el Zoológico de la ciudad, pero alguien ya los esta esperando alli...Fantastico, como si nos faltaran mas animales ¡Oneshot! ¡RaexBB!


**Zoológico**

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, son del Master Murakami, quien se baso en los comics de Marv Wolfman y George Pérez pero los brutos de la CN no los dejaron acabar la serie u.u**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzare a modo cliche, ya saben, en un domingo "común", ok, era común, si habláramos de un manicomio como el que se formo en la Torre T mientras Chico Bestia y Cyborg le exigían a su "paciente" líder un descanso "bien merecido."

--Anda Robin, merecemos descansar—Decía el metamorfo todo desesperado, como si no hubiera salido desde ayer

--Si hombre, hemos trabajado como locos desde que volvimos de Tokyo— Concordó el mitad androide

-- Pero volvimos antier ¬¬--Fue el punto en contra del líder—Se van a mal acostumbrar, tenemos crimen titanes, entiendan eso, aprendan de Starfire—Dice apuntando a su novia quien ya tenía maletas, sombreros y cámaras dispuesta a salir (Otra vez).

--¿Si Robin?—Pregunto con pena, innecesariamente, Starfire si había escuchado el alago de Robin, pero como lo rompió y descuartizo en un par de segundos tuvo que hacerse la que no escucho.

--Mmmmph ¬¬, bueno, aprendan de Raven.—Dijo el líder dando otro buen ejemplo

--¿Mande Robin?—Raven iba entrando al living y estaba peor enterada que Silkie de la situación

--¡Raven!—Fue la expresión alegre de ya sabemos quién, antes de lanzarse peligrosamente hacia la gótica

--¡Ah! Noooo. Suéltame Chico Bestia—Forcejeaba desesperadamente por ser libre la chica cuervo.

--No, hasta que convenzas a Robin de que tenemos que salir hoy—le responde haciendo "La carita"

--No hasta que me sueltes ¬¬, ¡idiota! me vas a….!—Raven se cae al suelo con Chico Bestia encima--…tirar ¬¬

Cyborg aprovecha y con la cámara de Starfire les toma una foto

--¡Vete al infierno Cyborg!—Reclamo la chica obscura desde el suelo, mientras sus ojos expresaban el deseo más profundo de eliminar a todos los Cyborgs sobre el planeta Tierra, Tamaran y Azarath.

--Uy, me pagaran muy bien en "the-bbxrae-shrine" por esto—Cyborg se metió a su mundo patógeno, raro y ambicioso de robots.

--Mmmmmph, casi apuesto que tú administras la pagina desgraciado, ¬¬x—Afirmo muy enojada la dama obscura mientras se levantaban del suelo-- malditos shippers—Dios, Raven conoce la página, ¡cúbranse RaexBB fans! O.O

--Cálmate Rae, no esta tan mal—Chico Bestia ya se hizo una cuentita allí en el foro llamada Bestita-calzone-tubi-fan, (¡No le digan a Raven!)--Bueno Robin, al menos llévanos al parque—Sugirió al final

--¡No!, no hemos detenido a ningún villano desde hace mucho—¡Perseverancia Robin!

--Pero detuvimos al Dr. Luz ayer—Le recordó Starfire

--Por eso dijo "Villano"—Aludió la chica cuervo haciendo énfasis en que el Dr. Lamparita no hacía más que chuparse el dedo en posición fetal cuando los veía, específicamente a ella.—Yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí en la torre. Quiero un fin de semana tranquilo--Concordo la gotica

--¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con Robin? ¿Qué acaso te gusta?—Pregunto desconfiado el titán verde

--¿Que estupideces dices? ¬¬--Fue la pregunta y respuesta amable de Raven—Te dije que los videojuegos te consumían el no-cerebro _Garfield._

--¡¿Qué dices cuervito?! Yo si tengo cerebro

--¡No me digas así _tarado_!

--Eso lo debería de haber dicho yo

--¡BASTA TITANES!—Los regaño papi Robin--¡PARECEN ZOOLOGICO!—Silencio…..

……………………………………………………..

………………………………………….

…………………

…….

.

--¿Qué es un zoológico? O.O—Star preguneitor de off a on

…….Mas silencio…..

--Ahh bueno—el pelinegro se rascaba la nuca en desconcierto—Es…

--Un lugar con animales Star—Le respondió animado el titán joven ya con un plan—Es un lugar muy bonito, en donde hay todo tipo de criaturas y arbolitos, deberíamos ir…_.¿No Robin?—_Todos voltean a ver al aludido

--Si Robin vamos—A esa tierna voz de la pelirroja no podía negarse—Por favoooor….

--Ashhh….Esta bien….—Cedió al final después de un rato con mala cara.

--¡Si!—Gritaron Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia al unisonó complacidos mientras todos corrían al auto T con alegría

Y allí iban, a toda velocidad en el auto T, recorriendo la ciudad de una manera extrema con el loco calvo conduciendo como, exactamente eso, un loco calvo conduciendo con prisa ¬¬

--¡Cyborg, vas muy rápido!—le reclamo Robin a quien se le pegaba la piel al asiento de tanta velocidad

--¡No seas gallina Robin!—Robin se cruza de brazos enojado por el comentario del titán mayor—Voy a velocidad normal

"2 segundos después"

--¿Oficial iba muy rápido?—Le pregunta el titán metálico al de transito que lo detuvo ponchando las llantas con dardos, ya que el bruto no se quería detener

--Noooo, tu ni te moviste, fue el escenario el que se movía a 160 km por hora ¬¬--Oh fantástico, un oficial sarcástico, como si con Raven no nos bastara a todos

--Ahhh man—Se quejumbreo mientras recibía la nota de la infracción y seguían el camino al zoológico, con llantas nuevas a velocidad "normal"

--¿Ya vamos a llegar?—Se quejo Chico Bestia después de un rato

--En realidad ya habíamos llegado, pero Cyborg se paso el zoológico como 4 veces por la velocidad que llevaba ¬¬--Le aclaro Raven al menor

--Titanes, ya llegamos—Anuncio el enmascarado después de un rato

--¡Yupo!—Anuncio el joven verde feliz de la vida

--¿Yupo?—Pregunto la ojivioleta, reparando en que esa palabra no venia ni en el diccionario de la Real Academia de la Estupidez

--Ya me harte del Yupi, todos lo usan ¬¬--Explico mientras se bajaban y pagaban las entradas

Y si ustedes conocen a los titanes inocentes, se podrán imaginar con facilidad sobrehumana como Starfire y Chico Bestia corrían como enfermos mentales por todo el zoológico, parándose en cualquier parte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Raven mira, los conejos—Le dijo el chico del colmillo sobresaliente, feliz a su amiga mitad demonio acerca de esas criaturas peluditas del trix

--Mmmmmph ¬¬--Le semi-respondió ella aburrida a morir

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Raven mira, los leones—Aviso otra vez a su amiga, por los animales webones que dormían allí acurrucados

--Mmmmmmph ¬¬--Raven igual de aburrida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Raven mira, los delfines—"Estúpido ¿No se cansaba de esto?" (Pensaron los delfines dotados de su inteligencia)

--Mmmmmmph ¬¬—Raven si se cansaba de todo esto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Raven mira, los pingüinos

--Chico Bestia, esas son unas monjas ¬¬x— le corrigió la titán ante el par de religiosas que los veían raro…

--Mira Marita—le decía una a otra apuntando a Raven con cara de asustada

--Mmmm ¬¬--A Raven no se le escapo esto, pero pues….. no las destruyo. Ya ven que ella es re amable con la gente después de todo.

--Señora, me regala la hora—Le pregunta un niño a la antes mencionada

--Oh claro—Respondió con su autentica gentileza—Son las leotardo y media ¬¬--Sarcasmos de off a on

_--_Buaaaaa mamá, la chica emo es malaaaa—Se fue llorando con su mamá

--Mmmmph ¬¬ _"Niño tarado"_--Raven no podía parecer más molesta

--Ahora venimos—Les anuncio el líder a Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia, mientras se jalaba a Starfire a un puestito de churros

--Mmmm, nos quedamos solos, el robot seguro les hace mal tercio ¿No?—Dijo refiriéndose al par del Yin Yang con una mirada que no auguraba cosas puras

--¿Por qué te entrenas arduamente para molestarnos Cyborg?—Le pregunto la encapuchada

--Es que soy fan de BBxRae desde Nevermore—Dijo antes de enseñarles un tatuaje, que les dejo un bonito tic birolo en el ojo a la pareja dispareja

--Ok, eso era algo que no quería ver, ni saber—Afirmo Raven, aunque no era necesario, ya se le notaba sin decirlo.

--Vamos a ver a los changos—Entro Chico Bestia llevándose a Raven de la mano. Cyborg iba detrás de ellos, pero se perdió misteriosamente a la mitad o.O

--¿Sabes dónde está la jaula de los changos?—Le pregunto la mujer de las sombras al metamorfo

--No

--Entonces porque te sales ¬¬, digo, entonces ¿A dónde me llevas?—Pregunto con su tono amable y monótono

--No se…lejos de Cyborg—contesto con pena evidente rascándose la nuca—Star y Robin fueron a los churros pero jamás volverán hasta que se les acabe lo tierno, te lo aseguro. Mientras el nos va a seguir molestando.—Le contesto Beast man con honestidad

--No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero tienes razón.—Le respondió la dama obscura después de analizarlo—¿Y ahora qué?—Le pregunto por el tour

--¿Quieres ir al acuario?—Pregunto el chico con un poco de desconfianza

--Ahhh pues si no hay de otra—Acepto a su modo la gótica—No entiendo porque nos trajiste aquí ¬¬ **"tu" **ya puedes transformarte en cualquier animal

--Ayyy Rae pero aquí es diferente—Aseguro inmediatamente el titan joven

--……..¿En qué?

--Aquí son de colores—Le respondió sonriendo, Raven solo giro los ojos—Anda, vamos a ver los peces.

--¬¬x Esta bien—Cedió al final con su monótona voz mientras iban caminando

--¿Te cuento un chiste?

--¿Por qué me preguntas?, igual me vas a obligar a oírlo—Aclaro lo obvio la chica de cabellos violáceos

--Cieeerto xD—Se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía-- Ok Esta un bebe cocodrilo y le pregunta a su papá, "Papá, papa, ¿Algún día tendré dinero?" "Si hijo, cuando seas billetera" jajajajaja—Como siempre era solo el que se reía, se reía hasta que el cocodrilo de aun lado en la laguna le dio manotazo por bruto—Hey!

--¬¬ ¿Tu idiotez es por enfermedad o costumbre?—Contesto la chica de cabellos lavanda antes de entrar al acuario

--Mira Raven, ¿Esos peces son transparentes?—Le dice sorprendido apuntando a los animales a los cuales se le notaban los huesos

--Si ¬¬--La tranquilidad reinaba en el ambiente—Chico Bestia puedo decirte algo….?

--Claro Rae, lo que quieras ^_^ _"Que raro, jamás me pregunta cosas ¬¬u, espero que no se haya enterado de que rompí su capa jugando el otro día a las escondidas con Cyborg O.O"_

_--…….._aahhh no, mejor olvidalo—Respondio arrepintiéndose mirando al suelo—_"Sera mejor no decirle que rompí sus boxers jugando a las barbies voluntariamente a fuerzas con Starfire, eso si sería patético ¬¬"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Mira Raven, ¿Es una tortuga?—Pregunta tontamente refiriéndose al reptil

--Si ¬¬--Le contesta fríamente como la ultima vez

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Mira Raven, ¿Esa es una anguila?—Pregunta otra vez, ¡Como si no los conociera a esos animales eléctricos! Verde idiota

--Si ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Mira Raven ¿Esa es una foca?

--Si ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Mira Raven, ¿Ese es un pulpo?—Le repregunta inútilmente a su amiga

--No Chico Bestia, son unas serpientes comiéndose un melón ¬¬………--Ambos se miran O.O

--¡¿Qué hacen estas afuera comiéndose un melón?!—Pregunta alerta el joven

--¿Se supone que yo debo saberlo? ¡Tú eres el animal aquí!—Se excuso la chica--¿Por qué no les hablas y les dices que entren detrás del vidrio?—Le sugiere la gótica

--Porque no soy Harry Potter_ Raven_ ¬¬ esa eres "tu"—Dijo poniendo en claro que "ella" era la de la magia rarita

--Me refiero a transformado, idiota ¬¬--Le aclara al joven.

Chico Bestia se transforma en serpiente y discute con ellas, durante unos 5 minutos

--¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron?—Le pregunto una vez que se transformo en humano otra vez

--Que van a matarnos con sus amigos los gorilas Ó.Ò—le responde triste mientras un par de gorilas aparecen en la entrada

--Ok, esto es inusual—contesta levantando un dedo la encapuchada--¡Corre!—Dijo llevándoselo de un tirón fuera del acuario

--De acuerdo, esto es muy raro—Le dijo mientras se escondían detrás de un puesto de palomitas--¿De donde están saliendo todos estos animales?—Le pregunto a su acompañante

--Quizás están siguiendo a sus semejantes, que tal si corres como lunático mientras yo me salgo por detrás

--Ja-ja te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad?¬¬--Su comentario no le había hecho nada de gracia

--Pues desde el chiste del cocodrilo, cualquiera puede ser más gracioso que tu ¬¬--Dijo Raven, dándole a entender lo buenísimo que se le habia hecho el chiste

--Hablo en serio, algo debe estar controlando a los animales—Se dirigió rompiendo la discusión que amenazaba con formarse.

--Tenemos que hablar con los otros—Saca su celular de un lugar misterioso

--¡No!—Se lo quita enseguida el cuentachistes

--¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Exigió una respuesta la dama de las sombras

--Vas a hablarle a Robin ¿verdad? Ò.Ó—dijo inconforme el joven con una cara que no podía descifrar Raven bien de que era

--O.O si, pues ¿A quién querías que le hablara?—Le pregunto sin comprender la chica oscura

--Pues a Starfire o a Cyborg…..PERO A ROBIN** NO**

--Robin es el líder tonto, es la mejor opción, dame ese estúpido celular—le dice intentando tomarlo forzosamente

--Olvídalo, te la vas a pasar coqueteando con el—discutía enérgicamente mientras una jirafa los veía raro O.o….hey alto **¡Una Jirafa!**

**--**¡AH!—Gritaron de impresión los dos a la vez mientras se teletransportaban a otro lugar, para descubrir como todas las personas escapaban despavoridas

--O.O Creo que ya han de estar enterados los demás—Le dijo a su amiga mientras todos huían como nenas por todos los animales sueltos

--AAAAAHHHHH—Se oyó un grito aterrado--¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! León malo—Era la monjita que confundieron con un pingüino, quien se moría del miedo desde que un león(webon) se le estaba acercando asechando a su presa y ella se colgaba de un Árbol.

--Azarath Metrion ¡Zinthos!—Conjuro la hija de Trigon, mientras alejaba cómodamente al león con sus poderes telequineticos—Señora, ¿Esta bien?—Le pregunto a la religiosa

--AHHHHHHHHH—Grito otra vez--¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! Hija del demonio!

--Mmmmmm ¬¬x "_Monja idiota_"—Cliiiink, suena el celular, arruinando el momento Monja-Raven—¿Bueno?--Contesto

~¡Raven!~Era la voz de el enmascarado por el celular

--Robin ¿Qué esta pas…¡HEY!--Chico Bestia se lanza a arrancarle el celular, otra vez a la encapuchada

--Robin Ò.Ó—Le contesto retador Beast Dude contestando el teléfono

~ Ehhh, Hola Chico Bestia, ¿Puedes pasarme a Raven?—Ok, esto era oficialmente raro para el del antifaz

--Nop, dime a mi lo que quieras _Robin _¬¬ yo se lo hare saber--Le contesto en un tono que no auguraba nada bonito

~Ahhh ¿Hay animales halla con ustedes?~Pregunto un tanto contrariado el pelinegro, definitivamente jamás entendería la loca personalidad del titán menor

--Si ¬¬ oye espera ¿Te refieres a mi verdad? Ò.Ó—Lo regaño entendiendo mal

~o.o no Chico Bestia, lo que pasa es que Mambo….—Chico Bestia le cuelga.

--¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Lo regaño Raven a la vez con cara de ¿WTF?—Estaba a punto de decirnos algo sobre Mambo

--Lo se pero…

--Ya dejen de discutir—Ambos jóvenes se voltearon después de que una tierna voz hiciera dichoso comentario—Por favor—Les pedía un tierno bebe elefante

--¡Ahhh! ¿Qué diablos?—Se impresiono nuestra dama obscura al ver que otro animal a parte de Chico Bestia le podía hablar

--Raven cálmate, es un pequeñito, no nos hará daño—Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga

--Pero habla O.O—Aseguro Raven como si no fuera obvio

--Seeee, yo también y así me aguantas ¬¬--Dijo levantando a la pequeña criatura--¿Qué hay pequeñín?

--Hola ^_^ soy uno de los animales modificados de Mambo, pero me boto cuando vio que no podía hacer nada ¬¬ tengo miedo, buaaa, sáquenme de aquí n.n

--No digas eso, oye, nosotros te protegeremos—Le aseguro el chico de ojos esmeraldas

--Oh no, ni hablar, todo esto es un sueño y en un rato voy a despertar(Junto a la gallina gigante con la que se duerme ;D jaja, ok, eso no es cierto)—Trataba de auto convencerse

--Anda, quizás esto te ayude a respetar mas a los animales ¬¬

--No peleen—Trataba de reconciliarlos esa linda criatura tipo neopet parlante

--Si claro ¬¬, como si a mi….

--Que hay titanes—El maravilloso comentario de Raven fue vilmente interrumpido por el sorprendente mago azul que apareció como maestro de ceremonias.—¡Hey conejita!—Se dirigió a Raven quien le mando una de sus miradas más frías y el mago comenzó a lanzarles hechizos y transformaba cosas en, ejem, otras cosas ¬¬—Oigan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y los otros? –Pregunto esperando encontrarse con los tres titanes restantes escondidos en alguna parte

--No están ¬¬--Le respondió Raven fría sin despegarle la mirada

--O.O—En Mambo se formo una sonrisa tan grande, la cual envidiaría Mad Mod con locura—¿Se escaparon?—Les pregunto mientras en su cara se formaba una risa picarona

--¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!—Respondieron mecánicamente el par de jóvenes molestos moviendo los brazos cómicamente

--Oh dios—Expreso fingiendo emoción--Se escapaaaaaron, son unos pillineeeeeeees ;D están salieeendo—Su tono, ese estúpido tono, era en verdad odioso

--Claro que no imbécil Ò//Ó _"Fantástico, ¿Hoy es el día de molestar a Raven? ¬¬x, primero Cyborg, ahora Mambo ¿Quién sigue? ¿Starfire?"—_Pensó la encapuchada, contrariada de que incluso el villano los molestara

--Pues estén saliendo o no, igual les pateare sus** coloridos** traseros—Expreso el mago aun sonriendo

--Mira quién habla **azulito** ¬¬--Le contesta Chico Bestia enojado al villano

--Tu eres **verde** Don Gar, no reclames ¬¬--Le recuerda Raven a su amigo

--Y tu **gris** y ni quien se queje bruja ¬¬--Le contesta Mambo a la que faltaba—Como sea, les pateare el trasero, colorido o no pillines ;D—Dijo lanzando un hechizo de su varita mágica, el cual esquivaron hábilmente

--¡Hey ya deja eso!—Lo regaño Raven esquivando el ataque dotada de sus habilidades

--¿Los ataques con la varita mágica?

--Noooo, me refiero a lo de pillines ¬¬--Le corrigió Raven, a quien no le hacían gracia sus comentarios

--Ahh bueno—Contesto lanzándoles rayos—Chicos, chicos, cálmense, los rayos es lo más liviano, faltan los gorilas ;D

--¿Gorillaz? ¿Hablas de ese grupo animado que….HEY—No pudo terminar la brillante frase de su verde cacahuate, digo, cerebro! Habia pensado. Estaba siendo aprisionado por tres animales—¡Raven, ayúdame!

--Azarath…Metrion..Zin…¡AHHH! Estúpido –No alcanzo a ayudar a su amigo cuando unas serpientes se ataban bajo sus pies.

Chico Bestia se transforma en dinosaurio lanzando a los primates volando

--¡Wow!— Se sorprendió cuando un canguro boxeador apareció para empezar a, ejem, boxearlo ¬¬--¡Oye Rae ayúdame!

--No me digas Rae—Se quejo lanzando las serpientes a volar mientras Mambo se partía en el suelo de risa de solo verlos—Azarath Metrion…--Un oso panda llega de ensimoso a abrazarla con amor

--¡Ahhh! Raven ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto aun sin poder pasar

--Súper—Dijo con una cara que no parecía ser súper--descuida, no es la primera vez que un maldito ensimoso se me acerca—Respondió sarcástica

--Maldita, todavía que me preocupo por ti ¬¬

--¡Alakazam!—Conjuro el maestro de ceremonia mientras un remolino aparecía llevándoselo todo

--Genial, lo que nos faltaba ¬¬--Mambo la transforma en coneja—Genial, lo que nos Re-Faltaba ¬¬

--Jaja, me mata tu colita—Se burlaba el del antifaz de que hubiera caído otra vez en el mismo truco que habia usado cuando entraron a su sombrero

--¡Déjala en paz!—Se acerco furioso como toro el joven verde golpeando al sombrerudo de lleno al acolchonadito asfalto

--¡Oye! Me la vas a pagar por eso!—Se quejo al darse de maceta en el suelo-- ¡Mambo Jambo!—Grito a todo pulmón mientras con su varita hacia levitar al pequeño bebe elefante que estaba con ellos, hacia un estanque con cocodrilos

--¡No!—Chico Bestia al rescate ;D

--¡No!—Expreso la hechicera siguiéndole

--¡No!—Grito el mago preocupado-- Oigan alto O.O a mi que me importan ellos, ojala y se mueran—Reacciono Mambo poniendo una barrera para que Raven no pudiera pasar y Chico Bestia y la pequeña criatura no pudieran salir

--¡Maldito! Déjame pasar –Exigió de "buena" manera mientras el mago se divertía lanzándole rayos a carcajadas--_"Maldición, tengo que quitarle la varita, pero como, no tengo mis poderes así, vamos Raven piensa, piensa, Chico Bestia te necesita"—_Se decía a si misma a lo Jimmy Neutron—¡Hey Mambo! Te tengo un nuevo truco—Le dijo improvisadamente, esperando que aun funcionara.

--¿Ah sí?—Se acerco mucho y su nariz casi le pica un ojo a Raven

--Abracadabra—Pronuncio pausada mientras un montón de flores aparecían como la última vez

--Oye ese no es nue…Ahh…ahhhh….ACHUUUUUUU—Estornudo el mago—Maldita, me las vas a pagar por tan mala estrategia…--Dijo apuntándola con su varita, o su no-varita--¿Qué?

--Oh, ¿Te falta esto verdad?—Cuestiono irónicamente la encapuchada con la varita en las manos(O en las patas xD)—Creo que ya es hora de que te despidas de ella(Otra vez)—Anuncio a punto de romper la varita—Ahh, maldición, no se rompe Ò.Ó—Se enojo con ella, ya que su forma de conejita no le daba mucha fuerza que digamos—Oh, joder, que humillante ¬¬--Dijo rompiéndola con los dientes

--¡NOOOOOO!—Se frustro mientras todas las cosas antes transformadas volvían a la normalidad—Chico Bestia pudo escapar apenas se abrió la barrera—¡No!, No, No les digo que no fue mi culpa, me hubiera salido con la mía de no ser por esos titanes entrometidos—Se quejaba mientras las autoridades se lo llevaban

--Jaja, te lo mereces, estarás allí por mucho tiempo—Se mofo el chico, parado junto al bebe elefante que ya no hablaba junto al estanque de cocodrilos—Nada puede ser peor que eso tarado….—Le dijo al mago después de un trabajo bien hecho

--Claro que si—Se acerco la chica aun transformada en conejo con una cara así ¬¬

--Jajajaja—Ver a Raven en tal estado le habia sacado una sonrisa a Chico Bestia—Dios, Raven, mira tu colita.

--Mas te vale referirte a mí de esa forma solo cuando me transformen en coneja idiota ¬¬--Lo regaño de manera fría--¿Y hasta a qué horas voy a ser normal otra vez?

--No se, debiste preguntarle a Mambo antes de que se lo llevaran—Le dijo sonriéndole mientras los titanes restantes llegaban a la escena del crimen—Hasta que llegaron.

--Lo lamento, nosotros tuvimos nuestros propios problemas—Se excuso el líder, junto a la pelirroja.

--Amigo Chico Bestia ¿Dónde esta Raven?—Pregunto inocentemente la alienígena

--Bueno, ella esta….

--¡Miren! ¡Conejo!—Expreso Cyborg tomando a la gótica de las orejas—Tomen chiquitines—La lanzo al estanque de cocodrilos para que se alimentaran

--¡¡¡¡CYBORG NO!!!!—Grito el titán joven y justo cuando Raven iba a parar al agua la sostuvo—¡Esta es Raven idiota! ¡Se transformo en coneja!—Regaño a su compañero mientras Cyborg ponía cara de profunda pena y shock. Y justito cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto con la pielecita esponjosita de Raven, la chica se destransformo quedando como la adorada mujer de cabellos violetas que es.

¿La situación?, ok, cuando la habia atrapado transformada en conejita, no habia parecido taaan pervertido, pero ahora que la sostenía hecha humana semi-demonio, estaba tomándola de las caderas y…ejem u.ú……un poquito **más abajo**.

--AHHH O///O—Grito Chico Bestia completamente rojo, soltando el muy bruto a Raven por la impresion.

- IDIOTA Ò//Ó—Fue la última palabra de regaño que la hechicera le dijo antes de caer al estanque—¡AHHH!, DOLOR, AUCH, NOOO, DEJENME SALIR—Se quejaba por los mordiscos que le daban en el estanque.

5 minutos después

--Lo siento Raven, no era mi intención que te lastimaran los cocodrilos—Se disculpo por centésima vez, mientras se dirigían al auto.

--Mmmmph ¬¬--Raven llevaba toda su capa destrozada y unas marcas rojas y moradas de las mordidas en su piel—Ya déjalo, no importa, igual no podías sostenerme con lo debilucho que eres

--Si, tienes razon—5 minutos mas después—¡¡¡OYE!!!Ò.Ó—Comprendió al fin—Claro que podía sostenerte, es solo que….

--Déjalo asi—Le advirtió la gotica, antes de que les tocara hablar de su espacio personal—Esta bien, de cualquier modo, fue divertido venir, creo que tenias razón ya que ahora **amo** a los **animales** más que ayer.—Cri,cri,cri, un grillito sonaba, Chico Bestia se puso rojo imaginando otro sentido de aquellas palabras o//O— ¿Ah? NOOOO o///O NO ME REFIERO A ESO—La chica comprendió porque habia pasado esto--…. QUIERO DECIR….LOS ANIMALES DE VERDAD.—Se apresuro a decir después de mirar la cara del ojiverde, cayendo en cuenta de lo que habia dicho.—SABES QUE QUIZE DEC…

--Esta bien Raven—Le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para que dejara de hablar cosas que lo hacían mas incómodo, el momento, después voltio a verla a los ojos y se encontraron con los de ellas, percatándose de que a Raven los genes feos de Trigon no se le notaban…—Aunque sabes, hay algo en lo que tienes razon….—Le decía de manera dulce acercándose mas lentamente

--¡DIGAN WISKEY! ^_^—Les dijo Cyborg apareciendo de un lugar misterioso mientras un Flash les tomaba tan enternecedora foto a medias

--¡AHHHH! O///O—Gritaron los dos cómicamente separándose

--Yuju, me pagaran mucho por las fotos de hoy n.n—Celebraba el robot dando saltos y perdiéndose a lo lejos

--Estúpido Cyborg ¬¬-- Raven puso un punto en claro, dándose cuenta de que quizás Chico Bestia no era el más animal de los titanes.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajaja, no se de que parte de la enferma mente de Bro-Chan salió esta idea xD, la verdad este fanfic fue muy improvisado, pero me divertí haciéndolo. Dios, amo a Cyborg y esos momentos en los que interrumpe se me hace cómico, aunque a veces me saca de quicio x) tengo la idea de que si hubiera pasado algo en la serie entre Raven y Chico Bestia aun mas tierno *---* Cyborg se habría vivido el momento y los habría descubierto xD tomando en cuenta que siempre se vive todo los momentos de RaexBB en vivo x) y a veces los interrumpe ¬¬. Como aquella vez en Spellbound que lanza la bola apestosa y en Nevermore cuando Chico Bestia pone la mano en el hombro de Raven y le dice que si le agrada, allí también los interrumpe Ò.Ó maldito robot xD, jaja, pero chales, me gusta mucho que siempre este con ellos. Luego subo la conti de ¿Por qué ella? =) Chaos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Referencias**

**La conejita Raven o… ¿Cómo transformar a un titán en animal?----**"Genial, lo que nos faltaba ¬¬--Mambo la transforma en coneja—Genial, lo que nos Re-Faltaba ¬¬"

**Trouble in Tokyo**—"Si hombre, hemos trabajado como locos desde que volvimos de Tokyo"


End file.
